The Spider and the Fly
by Crystal Gem Emerald
Summary: New to the CCG as a desk worker, Mariko felt that it was a time for change, and that ghouls should be treated better. But, will a certain mask maker change her mind?
1. chapter 1

Part 1.

The blaring of my alarm clock threw me off guard, and I fell out of my bed; the comfort of my covers leaving me behind. Today was going to be the start of something new. I was going to be apart of the CCG, though I was nothing but an in office assistant. Since moving to this city, I found that the number of ghouls was much larger than I expected. Though I'm human, I don't have much against them at all. Everyone has a life to live, and maybe my working at the CCG could change things.

While reveling in my thoughts, I got dressed for the day, keeping my uniform tidy. I'll be honest, I'm scared. Hell, I didn't even apply for the job at the CCG, a friend threw in an application; and because many of their investigators and other workers were killed in a recent takedown attempt, I was accepted without a proper interview.

"Come on Mariko," I stared at myself in the mirror, taking in my appearance. "You can do this."

I'm only eighteen, but in that short of a life, I hadn't come across a ghoul at all; but there was a gut wrenching feeling that something terrible was going to happen. I left my small apartment, making sure to lock the door and I pushed my way through the early morning drunkard fight nearby. Ducking, I narrowly avoided an alcohol bottle that shattered on the wall behind me. I rushed, wanting to make it out into public, as to not get caught in the crossfire. The As I exited the alley of my apartment, I glanced over to see the HySy artmask Studio. Since I moved here, I often saw the door, wondering what went on in there, but I never had the courage to take a look. Maybe someday I will.

Checking my watch, I picked up my pace yet again to the main office where I would get started.

"I wonder what I'll be doing first; maybe intel, or interrogation?"

"Inoue!" A voice shouted my last name, making me freeze in my steps.

"Yes sir!" I saluted to an old family friend, Takaku Otama, who had been working at the CCG for a while.

"Good to see you early on your first day. Don't expect to do anything drastic, you're just looking around for the day."

Takaku Otama, was a friend of my older brother, and made himself into a well known investigator. We didn't share the same view on ghouls, but we still got along even then.

"Can't I do more? I have a few theories I want to put to the test."

"Too dangerous for someone so inexperienced. But, you can tell me about it later; and if my superior approves, we can put it into motion." he gave me a cheesy wink and proceeded to show me around.

I couldn't help the giddy cheer that bubbled in my throat at the thought at testing an idea I had been conjuring since I moved here.

The CCG headquarters was huge! I didn't think so many people could work in a place like this. During my tour, I met countless people who either were interested in the new recruit, or saw through me to talk to someone else. Let me tell you, if you meet someone like that, don't let your hand sit out waiting for a handshake. The level of embarrassment increases with each second; especially with others watching it happen. Takaku showed me where my desk was, and allowed me to sit down before getting down to business.

"Alright, tell me these theories you have."

"Well, I have two theories. The first one is… what if some ghouls aren't so bad?"

"Mariko, you know the answer to this. Of course they're bad."

"How do you know?" I felt myself snap at him.

"They eat people. Ghouls aren't like us."

"Couldn't that be similar to how we eat animals? They have feelings and families that we take them away from. Why would this be any different?"

"That's just how it is, Mariko. Remember, we're the good guys here. So…" he took a long pause with the awkward moment. "What was that other theory you had?"

"I heard about The Pierrot. I wanted to look into who created the group and what they're planning to do. I don't know if any of them are human or ghoul, so that could be a place to start."

"Alright then-" Takaku. Here's some paperwork for you to get through, and tomorrow, we can get working on that second theory of yours." he walked away, leaving me alone in the cubicle for work. With a sigh, I began scribbling down notes and other things.

When the day ended, I slipped out of the CCG building, opting to change into more comfortable clothes. This district had quite a few encounters, and I felt extremely lucky that on my walk home, I hadn't encountered any of them. Turning through an alley, I began to work through the winding turns and dives before finding the path that led to my apartment. How did I ever find a place like this; so hidden. As I walked, I found myself just in front of the HySy studio. Maybe I should check it out.

With a push of bravery, I knocked. After half a minute, nothing happened. I didn't want to knock again, but there was a pull for me to open the door. The last thing I wanted to do was be rude. While in my thought war, I had opened the door; a looming darkness ahead of me. My feet were moving on their own, and I stepped inside of the shop. The lighting wasn't too bad, I could still see, but the one thing that caught me off guard were the mannequin standees covered in masks; as well as the masks hanging from the walls.

"Hello? Is anyone here?" Against my better judgment, I continued moving along, becoming drawn to one of the masks. It was a soft gray color, and took the appearance of a shadow. I wonder how much it would cost?

"May I ask what you're doing in my shop?" That voice was too close for comfort. I whirled around, my brown eyes meeting black sclera and red irises. With a yelp I flung to the floor, unable to concentrate on anything other than his eyes; the eyes of a ghoul.

"S-sorry, I was just curious about this place. I'll leave." I scrambled to my feet in an attempt to run, only to be pulled back. The man began to sniff at me, his hold on my shirt tight.

"You're far from home." he finally let me go.

"Well… not r-really, I moved in just around the corner." Why did I just tell a ghoul that?

"I see, so you're curious about this mask. Why would you need one?"

"I-I didn't. It does look nice, though."

The man's expression remained blank, leaving me unsure if he was actually interested in conversation.

"Are you afraid of something?" there was a hint of a smirk in his tone.

"No." Think of a way out, Mirako. "Maybe I should get going. Sorry for bothering you."

"Nonsense. Come, have a seat." I kept my bag, containing my CCG uniform close. If this guy really is a ghoul, I wouldn't want to think about what could happen to me. As we walked to the back of this shop, I was able to get a better look at him. His dark hair was quite long aside from undercut. He had a lot of piercings and tattoos. Those had to hurt.

I sat in a chair and he began to wrap measuring tape around my head. From his position, he blocked me off from the way out. Shoot.

"So tell me, what is a member of the CCG doing here?" he said it so plainly I almost missed it.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Play it off Mariko, there's no way he could know.

"Don't you? Your uniform is falling out of your bag. That's not something to air out in a ghoul infested area."

I looked down at my bag, and sure enough, the uniform was piled out on the floor. Taking the measuring tape off, I hurriedly picked the cloth from the ground.

"So you're an investigator." Seeing me unarmed and clearly unprepared, he licked his lips.

"No! I'm a desk worker." a question bogged at my mind, "Are you a ghoul?"

His eyes narrowed and he inched forward, cornering me. "Tell me if I am or not."

He was without a doubt. This man was teasing me; luring me into a trap. I fell for it the moment I let him drag me to the back of this shop.

He picked up my name badge from the pile of clothes, "Mariko Inoue. Call me Uta."

"Please let me leave." I whimpered.

"And let you divulge this secret to those Doves? I don't think so."

He gripped my chin, forcing me to look at him. He moved even closer, tongue dragging along my cheek.

"Please, I'll do anything, just please don't eat me."

"Anything? I could use some information from you. Then again, you'd fetch a high price."

"Price?"

"For my next auction. Many ghouls would pay top dollar for a CCG agent; especially one so young and inexperienced."

"No. I don't want that."

"Then what should I do with you. You're not leaving unless that auction is in your future; and if you stay, I'll get hungry eventually." He stepped away, going over to a nearby cabinet, pulling out a jar of… eyes? They looked fresh.

I gagged inwardly as he plucked an eye from the jar, nonchalantly tasting it. Worst part was, he never broke eye contact.

"So, have you made a choice?"

I felt behind me, hoping to find some way to defend myself, but only found sketches in my grasp. I looked at them, thinking that they looked nice; something to draw my attention away from all of this chaos. I didn't want to choose, and any choice he made would get me killed.

"Mariko." he hummed, presumably closer than before.

"I don't want to make a choice." I commented.

"Really?" he feigned surprise. "Then would you prefer if I did it for you?"

"No. I just want to go home. I won't tell anyone, I promise. Just… this is too much." I took a few cautious steps past him, and he did nothing to stop me. With my bag clutched close, I left the mask shop, and rushed to my apartment. Closing the door, I leaned against it, breathing heavily.

"Was I really that close to being eaten alive?"

My apartment, though small, felt vast and dangerous to lurk through in the dark. With quick steps, I rushed across my apartment, and into my bedroom, where I didn't even bother getting changed. Flying into my bed, I found myself hiding under the covers, hoping it was all nothing but a nightmare. I would wake up tomorrow and everything would be fine.

Morning felt uneventful. I was awake three hours earlier than I should have been. The sun wasn't even up, and the smell of coffee wasn't helping my nose. Wait… coffee? I sat up, patting down my messy hair as I pulled the covers away. Why was I smelling coffee? I don't even drink coffee. I hobbled into the living room on tired legs, and found no one other than Uta sitting on my couch, sipping away at coffee. He leaned back, giving a sigh of content. How dare he be so comfortable in my apartment. Hoping he didn't see me, I slunk back into my bedroom, carefully closing the door. Luckily with the hallway, he couldn't see that I was near; I hope. Now on the far side of my room, I sat on the edge of my bed. The blaring colors of my clock did nothing but worry me more. If I stayed in here long enough, maybe he would leave; but what would stop him from coming back here?

"Come on, Mariko, you have to think of something." It had been a few minutes, and the smell of coffee only seemed to get stronger. I should have paid attention to it, but I was too busy formulating a plan.

"So, how's that plan going?" someone asked.

"Not too goo-" It was then I realized that Uta was sitting right behind me. "What? How-"

"You knew I was here, so don't act surprised. I saw you peek from the hallway."

"What made you set up shop in my apartment?"

"You didn't honestly think I would leave you alone, did you? Also, your notes are quite extensive." He held up the stack of papers I had been scrawling through.

"Give those back!" I lurched for the papers, only to fall beside him.

He set the papers down, setting the empty coffee mug next to it. "Mariko, don't fight me, it won't end well."

"What is your motive?"

"I can't spend time with my new favorite human?"

"Stop! Just stop. I don't know your angle, but please leave."

"I'll be leaving; but you're coming with me." He flipped me over, tying my hands behind my back. "We have an auction to get to."

A blindfold was placed over my eyes, and I found myself in a constricted area. I moved around in any way I could, but I was stuck.

"Uta, what's going on?" Why was I calling out to him? I have no idea.

"Don't worry, it will be quick."

That's what I was worried about.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Takaku stood near the main entrance, wondering when Mariko would get in. It wasn't like her to be late, and she seemed excited to work here.

"Takaku," a subordinate commented. "What are you doing out here?"

"My new recruit is an hour and a half late. I'm think maybe I should go check on her."

"I'd be careful, wasn't her address in an area where ghouls frequent?"

"Not from where she lives. It's in the drunkard's part of town, but no known ghouls are there. So, why are you over here?" Takaku questioned.

"We have hints of another ghoul auction. Those freaks, the Pierrot are supposedly heading it and partaking."

"What?" Worry settled into his mind. What if that's what happened to Mariko? "Where is it?"

"Several districts over. It could take half a day to get there. Who knows when they could have started."

Takaku, and many other doves got their gear and began their move on the auction. As they moved along, he attempted to contact Mariko, but to no avail. He begged any deity out there that she would be alright.

"She not answering?" a dove questioned.

"No. She should have listened to my warning about ghouls. Yesterday, she went on about how all ghouls aren't bad."

"Why the hell would she believe something like that?"

"It's a bit of a long story, and her parents beliefs bled into her over the years. When she was a child, she got lost in the 4th district."

"The 4th? That place was extremely dangerous! How did she survive? There were nothing but rampant ghouls who even cannibalized each other." the subordinate sat there in awe.

"The leader of that district, at the time, No Face, happened upon her. Against all merit, she wound up at home, with seemingly no memory on how she got there. Since then, she's convinced that there are good ones." he continued. "It's not my place to say anything, but she could be right. Her insistence that it was No Face who saved her, but…"

"She wasn't injured or anything?"

"No. That's what I found odd. No Face was considered one of the most sadistic ghouls. What would he feel for a child?"

The subordinate took in the question, pondering any kind of answer he could come up with, but nothing came about.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

My first Tokyo Ghoul oneshot. I want this to consist of two larts, and the other part should be ready by Halloween~

What do you guys think should happen next?

Would Uta eat her?

How graphic would you prefer something like this were to happen?

See you guys later. This is Emerald,

signing out!


	2. chapter 2

Over time, I learned that I was stuck in a crate box; only the noises of sparse shuffling reminding me that I wasn't alone. I broke out into a cold sweat as any possibility strapped into my mind. The straining of wood met my ears; the crate was opening. My sight remained impaired, but someone pulled me onto my feet. Small chatter occurred around me, and I couldn't help the shivering my body produced.

"Here's our next one, number 238." someone announced, catching my attention. "This is a new recruit to the CCG. She's also quite young. Any takers?"

What seemed like a large audience, moved from a quiet chatter to an enormous uproar. There were numbers being thrown around. Well, that among death threats. They were bidding on me? The blindfold was removed, and I found myself in the center of a small theater of masked ghouls. I looked at the announcer, hoping for some sympathy, but the unfamiliar person only commented about my light brown eyes, which made more bids come in.

"What the hell is all this?" I murmured. With the starting bid at three hundred thousand, there was too much room for others to place a bid.

Then, someone put their marker up, "Four million."

Apparently that's the highest anyone would go for me. The person before me went for one hundred million, so now I felt incredibly cheap.

"Sold to number nineteen!" the announcer cheered.

Sold? They were buying humans, most likely to consume them, and I was the next course for number nineteen. I was escorted off stage, and told to wait for my buyer. It was empty back here. If I made a run for it, I couldn't get caught, right? I took one step, and then another. So far, there was nothing to stop me, and I took off.

My hair blew behind me as I looked for the nearest exit.

I happened to look back to see my purchaser, the number 19 attached to his lapel. Their mask was unfamiliar to me, resembling a crow, though there were several holes in the mask.

"I didn't purchase you to go running off." they commented.

"Stay back!" I warned with no true threat. "I'm a Dove, you know."

"Are you? You're not very threatening." they chuckled. "No Dove would run from the chance to take down a ghoul." they stepped closer, and I stepped back.

The voice seemed familiar, "U-Uta?"

"Who else would buy you?" Well that hurt. "Come on, we have things to do."

That sounded familiar… but wh- and then it hit me.

"You're No Face." I deduced. He paused and looked at me. With the mask, I was unable to read his expression.

"According to your papers, you've supposedly never met a ghoul," he moved his mask only a fraction, a solitary red eye staring me down. "How do you know who I am?"

I didn't, that's the thing. All I remember was that No Face was a ghoul who happened by me when I was a kid, and didn't eat me, surprisingly. I only saw his face a handful of times, but now, everything looked similar, aside from the hair. To be honest, I never knew he was a ghoul until much later.

"Why did you help me then and now? There was no point for you to leave me alive." It was true. He was a violent and sadistic ghoul in his past.

"So you are that kid. I thought you looked familiar."

A loud crash came from a floor below. "What was that?" I questioned.

"Doves. They must've found out that you and several other humans were missing." he pondered, not too interested. Uta wretched me by the arm, shoving me into a small closet. "Stay here. I will come back for you when I'm done."

"What are you going to do?"

"Don't worry about that." He closed me in, locking the door. Then something occurred to me, what if Takaku was here? He could get killed. I had to get in contact with him somehow. There didn't seem to be a fray nearby. Reeling back, I began to kick at the locked door, hoping to disengage the lock. One more kick, and the door swung open. Now all I have to do is find Takaku and get out of here without running into Uta or other ghouls. Running through a few hallways, I found a staircase, and made my way down.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Takaku burst through the main door with his weapon at the ready. With his team by his side, he would have to fight hard to find Mariko. A few ghouls ahead of him summoned their kagune, not in the mood to be messed with by Doves. This would take some time.

"Takaku, go find the humans with the other fleet. We'll take care of this." It then began, Doves moving left and right, while Ghouls matched them punch for punch.

Takaku ran through the halls, making sure to avoid any trouble.

"Takaku?" he whirled around at the mention of his name. The voice all too familiar.

"Mariko?" he questioned. Peering around the corner was Mariko, though upon sight, she didn't approach. "Are you alright?"

"I found a way out, come here." she beckoned.

He was elated that she was alright, but something didn't seem right about this atmosphere. Takaku followed with caution, weapon at the ready in case something were to go down. Following Mariko, he rounded the corner, the girl nowhere in sight. Instead the man in the bird mask was in her place.

"You're Takaku. I didn't think it would be so easy to lure you here."

"Where is Mariko!"

"Was that the name of the human I bought? Don't worry about where she is."

"Listen ghoul, I'll let you live if you return her." He was ready to stand down, but when the masked figure continued to stand there unimpressed, Takaku lunged, ready to tear into the ghoul. The masked figure never fought back, dodging elegantly, much to the Dove's surprise. In a second, Takaku was thrown back, a simple knife pierced into his hip. He winced, kneeling to the ground in an attempt to catch his breath.

"Have you ever actually encountered a ghoul?" the figure laughed, though his kagune remained unused.

"Of course," Takaku blurted, though not one this skilled. On top of that, he knew where Mariko was. "This is your last warning to stand down, and tell me where Mariko is."

" _My_ human is safe, until I find myself hungry again. I'll be sure she begs for you; the help that'll never come."

That did it. Takaku lunged again, ready to pierce the ghoul when he became trapped, said ghoul's hand gripping his throat.

"Should I leave you to the others?" the ghoul asked.

Takaku couldn't breathe. His vision was going blurry and his lungs were on fire.

"Wait!" A voice, to Takaku, seemed so far away. The ghoul dropped him, making a curse of annoyance in the process.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"How did you get out?" Uta moved to me, steps hollow.

"I… uh. Leave Takaku alone. I promise, I won't run, and I won't tell anyone about this. Just let him live."

"Mariko, don't." Takaku breathed, trying to assess his injury.

"Is this what you want?" Uta questioned. I nodded, ready to take the consequences. "Fine then. Let's go." Uta took me by the hand, and began escorting me out of the building. I gave one last look to Takaku, knowing that my time, however short it was, at the CCG, was done, and I wouldn't see him again. My parents would be worried, and my brother would be angry. But that didn't matter anymore… it couldn't.

Back at HySy, I swiveled in a stool, unable to go anywhere. I hadn't been labeled as missing, due to the fact that it was a ghoul that took me away. The CCG must've believed that I was nothing but someone's dinner at this point.

"Your sulking is not attractive." Uta continued to work on a mask, while commenting on my sour mood.

"Too bad." I snapped.

He set down his materials, and made his way over to me. "Don't test me, Mariko. This was the choice you made." There was a look in his eye that I didn't like. It was malicious, hungry. Clearly, me being a human was getting to him after a while. "Mariko, you're pushing your limits."

"What limits? I'm trapped here. I can't see my family, or go to work. What do you want me to…" I caught his expression. He stepped away, walking around his standees of masks, while keeping his eyes on me. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Imagine yourself as a fly trapped in a web, Mariko. You're struggling to tug at your binds, only to find yourself even more tangled."

"What are you getting at?" I felt myself trembling.

"Think of me as the owner of that web; the spider." Uta grinned as he approached. "I can keep you wrapped up, nice and safe, only for a while. But in the end, the spider can only hold off its hunger for so long."

He knew I understood what he was talking about, and I couldn't be upset. This was his lifestyle, not by choice. Still, I didn't want to die. I was brought out of my thoughts when his hand caressed my cheek, pausing at a vein of my neck.

I needed to run, to flee. Looking around, the studio area was quite small, making it too difficult for me to find a place to hide, let alone run. Even then, I wasn't fast enough. He was around every corner I turned. None of the other districts were safe as I had nowhere to go, and my sense of direction was absolutely terrible as of late.

"You're not planning on leaving, are you?"

"N-no."

"Good. I wouldn't want to chase you down again. You nearly didn't make it last time."

I didn't. He was right. Only two days ago was I brave enough to bolt out of the shop in an attempt to find safety, but before I could even make it out of the alley, he was there, blocking me off. As for my punishment for fleeing… let's just say that I'm missing a finger on my left hand. He commented that if I fled again, I would lose more than a finger. It hurts. Occasionally, he would meet with other ghouls, and at the supposed destruction of someone I didn't know, they celebrated, enjoying the chaos they seemed to have caused.

Uta remained nearby, a coy smile playing his features.

"Mariko, what's on your mind?"

He really was like a spider, waiting for prey and weaving webs to trap them. I just happen to be the first one I knew of. Who knows how many others have been suffocated in his web, and drained of all life they've had. His eyes were trained on me, looking for an opening to strike.

"U-Uta?"

"Yes?"

"Why do you liken me to a fly?"

"Because, Mariko, that's what you are in the grand scheme of things. It's how our food chain works. Humans, like yourself _were_ at the top, but then there are ghouls like me; knocking you down a peg. Think of it as fate that you're meant to die by my hand, Mariko."

"What if that's not what I want?"

"Do animals have a choice when humans take their lives for consumption?" he questioned in a teasing manner.

"No." I knew what he was going to say next, but I didn't want to hear it.

"Then why should you?"

I wanted to scream, to run, to fight; anything that would keep me alive even a little longer, but I couldn't even begin to move. It was as if I were paralyzed. Uta reached, pulling me into his arms in a gentle manner.

"Do you remember the poem I taught you when I found you wandering the district?" he hummed.

It took me a minute to think, but he did tell me something of the sort when I was lost in his district; when it was too dangerous for humans like me. I was only a child then, and found any story interesting. It was the Spider and the Fly by Mary Howitt. Only now, I wished that I were more knowledgeable in my childhood. Now, as the fly, I've stupidly meandered into the spider's parlour; and the spider was hungry.

"That poem…"

"Do you finally get it, Mariko. I knew you'd find your way back. All of them do." he smirked. "Mariko, you should have known it would be like this. I've been leading you to me, even after we parted back then. You're probably the easiest meal I've ever had the pleasure of capturing."

"This isn't fair." I attempted to move, but to no avail. With my arms pinned to my sides, there was nothing left I could try.

"Such is life. Don't worry though, you won't go to waste." He flexed his fingers, hand coming closer to my face. "Maybe I should start with your lovely, little eyes." said the Spider to the Fly.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Happy Halloween!

I hope the second and final part of the Spider and the Fly are to your liking~

Did you enjoy, let me know~

I've also been thinking about another story woth Uta, based on a poem or story. what do you think?

Time to announce some new followers!

 **followers!:**

basecannon

Rough Draft Writer

See you guys later!

This is Emerald,

signing out~


End file.
